


Minutes to Midnight

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Direction, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are the Same Age, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: There’s no better way for Louis to spend leading up to midnight on New Year’s Eve than kissing Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, everyone!  
> It's the end of 2019, and the end of a decade (omgggg!). I thought I'd squeeze one more fic in before the end of the year.  
> This has not been betaed by anyone other than myself, so if you find any mistakes, please, kindly, point them out. ♥

It’s hard not to contain the giggles that are bubbling up inside of Louis. 

They’ve stolen a moment alone – a rarity these days. But it’s New Year’s Eve, and it’s getting closer and closer to midnight, and Harry is the only one that Louis wants to be with when the clock strikes twelve.

“Shh, someone will hear us,” Harry mutters against Louis’ lips. Her breath is hot on Louis’ cheek, and she tastes sweet from the fruit mocktails they have been drinking all night. 

Louis grins at Harry, miming zipping up her own lips, but the action makes Harry smile, and Louis can’t help but giggle all over again. 

They’re in Harry’s room, sitting pressed close together on Harry’s bed. Their knees knock together every time one of them moves and Louis loves it. She would stay like this forever if she could.

Harry ducks her head and presses her lips to Louis again, her mouth immediately opening to deepen the kiss. The action makes Louis’ skin tingle in all of the best ways. 

She holds onto Harry’s hips as Harry shifts, moving impossibly closer. 

“I love you,” Harry says, pulling back just enough to speak.

Louis looks up, sees Harry’s eyes shining brightly in the dim light of the room.

“I love you too,” she replies. Her love for Harry courses through her veins every single second of the day. She has never felt this way about anyone before. Granted she has only just turned seventeen, but she’s had crushes before. Nothing has ever felt like _this_ though. Nothing has ever felt so perfect and so _right_ before.

They’ve been together for almost a year now – it feels like forever, but also not enough at the same time.

“Do you maybe want to have sex soon?” Harry asks. She shifts, angling her body so she’s looking down at the bed rather than up at Louis.

“How soon?” Louis asks. 

Harry shrugs. “Maybe for my birthday?”

Louis’ heart thuds in her chest. “Yeah, okay.”

Finally, Harry looks up at her. “Really?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, why not? I love you, you love me, it’s logical, isn’t it?”

Harry nods. She all but launches herself at Louis, wrapping her arms around Louis in a tight hug.

“I thought maybe you didn’t want to?” Harry mutters into Louis’ hair. “We never… we never talk about it. Or do anything that isn’t just kissing. You haven’t even touched my boobs.”

“I don’t want to pressure you,” Louis admits. “I _am_ older than you.”

Harry pulls back and gives her a disbelieving look. “By thirty-eight days,” she deadpans. “It’s not like you’re a year older than me or anything.”

“I know,” Louis replies, letting her hands settle on Harry’s hips. “I think we should talk about it.”

“Now?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, if you want.”

The way Harry’s body moves so she’s sitting in Louis’ lap, facing her, makes Louis’ brain short circuit. They’re a very tactile couple. Louis loves to be touching Harry whenever she can, but this is a whole new level of closeness for them. And the fact that Harry’s boobs are in Louis’ face is also a contributing factor to Louis’ inability to think properly.

“How about we talk tomorrow?” Harry suggests. Her voice is soft, quiet, even though they’re the only ones in the room. “How about you kiss me now instead?”

Louis just nods again, it’s all she’s capable of. Harry’s smile fills her vision before they’re kissing again. It’s heated – an electric charge running between them. 

Really, she should have known that Harry was going to take Louis’ hand and guide it to her chest. Even over-the-clothes boob touching is pretty great to Louis. Especially when Harry moans softly and presses even closer into Louis. 

With a confidence she didn’t know she had, Louis slides both of her hands up the back of Harry’s shirt. Harry nips Louis’ bottom lip as Louis cups her boob again, this time only the fabric of Harry’s bra separating them. 

Experimentally, Louis thumbs over Harry’s nipple and is rewarded with a sound that is burned into her brain. She’s heard Harry make soft, moaning noises when they’ve kissed before, but this? _This_ is new, and this makes Louis ache between her legs. 

It changes something between them. Harry presses harder against Louis, and Louis kisses back with a bit more heat than usual. She repeats the movement of her thumb on Harry’s nipple and the noises spill from Harry again.

This is easily the best way to spend her New Year’s Eve, Louis thinks. Rather than hanging around her little sisters, or both of their parents as they eat too much cheese and drink too much wine.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Harry asks, breaking the kiss. Her eyes are glassy, her lips are kiss swollen, and her breathing hard. Louis has her shirt off before she can even think about it.

Harry’s face lights up with a smile. She gets both of her hands on Louis’ boobs, and they’ve just started kissing again when the door bursts open.

“What do we have in here?” Niall asks, far too cheerily as she turns on the overhead light. Louis is going to _kill her_.

“Shut the fucking door!” Harry hisses. 

“Jeez. No need to get your knickers in a twist,” Niall says. The door shuts behind her, only to open a moment later with Zayn and Liam tumbling into the room.

“Nice bra, Louis,” Zayn says casually.

Louis’ face burns. She picks up her shirt and pulls it back on, which is made hard by Harry still sitting in her lap. She taps Harry’s thigh and Harry glances down at her before realising where she is. 

“What are you all doing in my room?” Harry asks, settling onto the bed next to Louis. 

She sounds as put out as Louis feels. Things were _good_ between them and now they’ve been _interrupted_ and Louis very much hates their friends. She was touching Harry’s boobs! Harry was touching hers! She would like to go back to doing that now, please and thank you.

“It’s five minutes to midnight,” Niall says, flopping down on Harry’s bed. “Well, three minutes now. Figured we’d want to spend it together.”

Louis grins when Harry does her patented frog glare in Niall’s direction. She picks up Harry’s hand and kisses the back of it. It works – Harry shifts her attention to Louis and presses in closer to her side.

“Alright, alright, get on the bed then, you lot,” Harry says, tucking her legs underneath herself.

Thankfully, Harry’s bed is massive, and they all sit comfortably facing each other on it.

“Alright, then,” Louis says. “What’s a wish we all want for the New Year?”

“To become the footie captain,” Liam says. “Sorry, Lou.”

Louis shrugs. “I hope you get it, mate.”

“I want to ace my exams,” Niall says. “Fucking A Levels _suck_.”

Everyone nods. “They do,” Harry agrees.

Zayn taps her thigh with an index finger. “I want to paint a mural, I think that’d be sick.”

Niall knocks their shoulders together. “Yeah it would.”

Louis smiles at them. “I want to stay best friends with you all. And maybe join an acting group outside of school?”

“You should do it,” Liam says encouragingly. “You’d be great at that.”

Louis grins. “Thanks, Li!”

“ _I_ want to finally have sex with my girlfriend,” Harry says, pressing her shoulder against Louis’ a little harder. “But other than that, I want maybe audition for The X Factor?”

Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder. “You should do it, babes,” she says. “You’re a right popstar if there ever was one.”

Harry’s blush covers her cheeks and kisses Louis softly on the lips.

“Ten seconds,” Niall says. “I love you all.”

“I love you,” everyone says in unison.

Louis turns to face Harry. “I love you,” she whispers. Harry’s nose crinkles in the cutest way possible and their lips meet in a soft kiss. 

Outside, fireworks go off, and cheering sounds can be heard all around as the world breaks in a New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/189968944421)


End file.
